


血液燃尽的十分钟

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 要走乌鸦后，你们离开蛛王领地后的一段时间。
Relationships: Male Guardian & Uldren Sov, Male Guardian/The Crow
Kudos: 5





	血液燃尽的十分钟

**Author's Note:**

> 主角（觉醒者泰坦）x乌鸦  
> 第二人称注意

=====

起先你忘记了最基本的一点：不要在卡巴尔尸体旁逗留太久。

乌鸦坐在箱子上，似乎没被眼前的一片狼藉所困扰，在你意识到之前已经搜刮过一番这伙残党掠夺来的缓存箱。格林特自他身旁飘出，小心悬浮在乌鸦手臂与披风夹角的阴影里。“看来这也没多少东西，”它评价道，“一小点微光，几乎等于零的补给，不过，我还是收下好了。”

倒在你脚边的一具卡巴尔士兵偶尔抽动一下，整个下半身像被泡在油桶里。几分钟前你就确定他已经死了——在你们被袭击的前一刻，乌鸦正落后小半步远走在你右手边，似乎突然对这条走过无数次的沙地起了兴趣。仍留在这的卡巴尔并不在意是谁从他们身边经过，你也一样，你大概只想找个地方和乌鸦谈一谈。

你们离开蛛王领地时甚至没骑快雀，机灵在你胸膛内好像不停地抱怨以示担忧。但它至少没说出来，反而在猎人试着摸清楚你想往哪边走时询问道：“你没忘记什么东西吧？”

你也停下来，乌鸦愣了几秒来解读机灵是在指什么。“……我确信，”他说，右手不着痕迹的在胸前多停留了一会，“我没有什么可剩下的。”你知道他把戒指藏在那儿，用一条并不相配的银链挂在脖子上。蛛王口头草拟的雇佣合同里从没给他说明过报酬，乌鸦也不在意这个了，他稍微侧过身、将披风下的枪柄露给你看好让你相信这一点：这就是他在海岸的全部家当，几支枪，以及很多条命。

“只是想你知道，我们不能以忘了什么的理由再大摇大摆地闯回去，”机灵说，“稍微确保一下。你还好吗？”

乌鸦错误地认为后一句是在向你问话，便闭上嘴沉默着看向你，金色眼睛好像能穿过你的头盔似的。格林特较乌鸦更早反应过来，迅速说：没错，我们很好。从某些方面它让你想起自己和你的机灵，寡言的代名词与一个话唠又有些许焦虑的机器，而格林特有时颇为直白，这也和乌鸦相反。

“跟上我。”你说。剩下三个人就没再说话了，直到你下一次开口为止。觉醒者猎人观察着周遭的建筑，你们走在阴影里，另一些曾被放弃的埃里克斯尼族人就从那里面同他对视，决定对乌鸦身前的印记做最后一次退让——或者说，对你做出退让。你们尽可能快的穿过这片建筑群，在几次漫无目的的转弯过后乌鸦似乎分辨出你想往峡谷走，随即敲了敲你的肩甲：有两台废弃的派克正缓慢从坡道旁滑下来，弹孔密布，最多半分钟后就会爆炸的架势。

机灵试图为你们找一条更安全的路线，但你摇头，示意它最好回去。乌鸦拉低帽檐好跟上突然从掩体边翻出去的你，在海岸，你们已经干了很多次这类似的事，盘旋的几架无人机在捕捉到猎人的身影前自然已被击落，只是乌鸦没料到你会突然回头看一眼那些残骸，左肩结实地撞在你胸甲上，当啷一声。他迅速抬头看向你。

“有什么不对吗？”格林特抢先道。兜帽下那两枚燃烧的金色短暂消失了一会，乌鸦才再睁开眼睛。“我觉得你还有话想对我说，守护者，”他低声说，“那也没关系。”

不过你没有开口，同时感觉到不知什么时候出来的机灵正尽力朝摆出对方爱莫能助的表情。他们倒不知道你突然想到很远的地方——或许，机灵知道——你开始思考乌鸦的那条丝绸绒布去哪里了。你曾两次将之盖在他身上，可乌鸦对此表现出一定程度的不安。作为所拥有的也是唯一与这个工作室不搭调的几件私人物品之一，他对它足够珍视，从而对你熟知的一段历史保有乐观期望。

蛛王很少会停止使唤他的负光者，当那些时候到来而乌鸦恰好想找个地方暂时躺下，工作台旁的一架矮桌便派上用场了。你就因此撞见他蜷缩在那上面，将丝绸叠成一块小而方正的枕头垫着头颈，你站在原地，就和现在一样不得不想起佩特拉所说的那句“唯一正确的选择”。彼时她花了很长时间沉默，挣扎于愤怒终消的友人与自认失职的觉醒者守卫这两重身份之间，随后你才想起脚下这片土地意味着什么：这是自那一小部分的土星环带消失以来，你们三人仍然拥有的、唯一能被称作起点的地方。

乌鸦没察觉到你的视线，但如你所想的那样，格林特非常直白。它直接飘到你们面前、说话时颇有些难以置信的意味。我们没想到你会这个点来！它说。你看，守护者，我的守护者很少有机会……像这样，休息一下。几秒后你便看见乌鸦坐起身，猎人总是难以入睡，他显然听到格林特说的话了。

我和你一起去。乌鸦说。看到你时他又不在意其他东西了，只是小心将绒布往身后拉扯、试图遮挡住。你的脑子比现在还乱，你想起在三人共有的那段长久寂静后，有关佩特拉做出的决定与你手臂中同样轻飘飘的另一具猎人尸体，有关觉醒者最后的王子。机灵在你们头顶漂浮，扫描过他一遍。

结束了。最终由它宣布道，再一次的，语气中并无解脱该有的轻松。欧顿索维死了。它好像又意识到什么，稍微飘下来些、碰了碰你的头发。

“我是在地球遇见你的，守护者，”机灵说，“你曾选择来帮助人类，从此离开他了。”

先锋规定守护者不能相互争斗，可能这是乌鸦在这片法外之地没有表现出抗拒的原因之一。格林特在你上前一步时立刻消失，似乎发现这是属于你们两个人之间的事，而乌鸦并不。他有一瞬间可能以为这会是高塔发生过的小插曲的某种变体，已经抬起手臂，但看到你那双相似的金黄色眼瞳之后又放下了。你好像因为这一举措清醒了少许，只是头还是疼得很厉害，转而靠在乌鸦经常使用的工作台边按压自己山根。猎人坐在那儿等待，一副不管要迎接什么、都将全盘接受的模样。

他盯着你。平时这种时候会有机灵或者格林特出来缓和气氛，为了同样的目的乌鸦清了清嗓子。你现在得到我全部的注意力了，守护者。他说。你还好吗？

你很少说话。但你说：这很复杂。

乌鸦垂下头看向别处，因为你所说的显然又属于他不了解的那部分了，你清楚他的困扰从何而来，却发现自己对增加它竟毫无悔意。乌鸦听到你走动的动静才转回来，发现你在他面前蹲下后也并没有退缩，只有些许困扰、疑惑且复杂地看着你。你那时又觉得自己和其他导致他痛苦的守护者没什么两样。

你向着他身后说：那是以前的你的东西。乌鸦将此定为一个问句并回答了你，是的。在对话中他又坐直了些，你看着他抬起手臂从领口内摸索着，好像想在你面前确认什么。随后你看到佩特拉捡回来的那枚戒指。新生的负光者仍大都留有好奇，试图从最先触碰到的几件物品推定自己曾经是谁，又在前往何处时死去了。一圈温暖的金属停留在他手心，你知道那是乌鸦的体温在戒指上残存。

醒来时我并没有戴着这个。他对你说。也许这不是我的，被谁弄丢了也说不定。乌鸦安静地注视着这枚不属于他、但仍被留在身边的戒指，你发现当他低垂视线时一半的金色都被眼睫所遮挡。他将一匹布归于自己，戒指作为寄存物，翻出来给你看了一会之后乌鸦可能觉得这些太私人了，便想把它们都收回去。

你下意识间抓住猎人的手腕。觉醒者骨头再强健依然能被一名走神的泰坦捏碎。然而到现在你又回忆起那段触感了。右前方有几名脱离队伍的卡巴尔士兵正在闲聊，坐在几叠看不出模样的飞船残骸上。乌鸦建议你们从另一侧绕过去，你同意了，在他领先你几个身位时多注视了一会他的右手——健康，如每一次被光能重新唤醒时一样。

格林特在你率先出门后优先为自己的守护者换好了那根骨头，连它也对此不甚在意。有时它也向你的机灵询问：我发现我的守护者对一些莫名其妙的挑战有极高的兴趣，有什么可以制止他的方法吗？同时配以一个在错误时机出现在错误地点的你，以及失去整个右半边手臂的乌鸦。你不觉得一只突然出现的虫瘤能为你们招致如此下场，乌鸦却不这么认为，他的生命力和玩笑话随着身下扩开的一片淡紫色逐渐消弱。他说：相比起来，把他们留给你处理比较快，守护者。等你再回来时他变得更苍白了些，格林特只暂时阻止了乌鸦流出更多的血，很无奈的在你和他之间来回漂浮。

“一个建议，”你的机灵对格林特说，“就把这当做守护者的尴尬期，我们都得经历一遍。”

乌鸦想让你帮忙，他也这样做了，当你俯身下来确认情况时将左手轻轻搭在你臂甲上。有时迅捷的死亡也是一种馈赠，你拉下对方的兜帽，他便对你示意他张开嘴的动作予以配合，后颈贴合着你的手心。格林特正试着学会习惯这段时期，停留在你肩膀上。

咬住枪管的他的牙洁白且整齐。

“希望他这次至少能学到一点你的谨慎，守护者，”格林特说，你的机灵从上方与你对视一眼，显然省略了几句话想说，“至少不要再到麻烦你的地步了。”

乌鸦听不到这段对话。你说：他经常这样？同时将另一名守护者抱离到一片稍微干净点的平地上。你们的血在你的手铠上向来看不出颜色，温度也被阻隔在金属层外。格林特旋转一圈没有回答，随即坍缩成一个明亮而温暖的蓝色光球笼罩住乌鸦——几秒后，你就能看到他小心朝你点头，并捂住自己下巴。

突然间有几匹战兽嗅到你们的气味，几乎是同时它们就从头顶的山坡俯冲下来，连带着吸引来数十名卡巴尔士兵的枪口。你也是一瞬间做的决定：就在这里了。于是持着虚空盾牌向卡巴尔撞去。乌鸦立刻从你身边消失了，本来有狙击手的瞄准器正对着你的小腿，几秒后却是一块钢板被击中，声音传到很远。

你很少在战斗途中见到他，可当你放下膛管滚烫的武器作为结束的讯号时，乌鸦必然从视野里出现。这次他在你背后几米远，卡巴尔堆成的杂乱岩石让脚下的沙地更松软湿润了，甚至凝成一块小的洼地。乌鸦本来还想检查一些带锁的箱子，但他出于某种直觉回头后发现你摘下了头盔，脸上流露出些许诧异。他立刻从箱子上跳下来了，想向你走近一步。

一颗子弹击中你们脚边的土地，紧接着第二颗、直直穿入一名卡巴尔背后的油箱里引起了一场小型爆炸。乌鸦小声赞叹：噢。随后对你说：“不是很严重，守护者。”他在你立起屏障时轻巧地向后一跃，将狙击枪架在自己小臂上。好像在你发现敌人具体方位之前击穿他们是乌鸦喜欢的一种炫耀方式，他是个优秀的侩子手，屠夫，你因此输给他几千微光币但并不如他想象中那样在意。弹壳飞出的瞬间你听到两声枪响，黄铜色悄然落入乌鸦的阴影，压在他伤痕累累的披风之上。他本以为你会去寻找他开枪的方向，带着愉快表情看向你时却发现你们正在对视，便显而易见的犹豫了一下。格林特扫描你们四周，宣布道：没有其他东西了。

“除了这些，”它说，“呃。”

——那几块血洼燃烧起来。火势熊旺，起因只是那一颗歪掉的子弹。摘下头盔后烟尘与卡巴尔烧焦的气味将你们包围起来，筑成一道有些恶心的无形屏障。你应该换个位置再开始这次谈话，但乌鸦皱着眉盯着脚边分散开的几块火堆，它们似乎也有可能烧到其他地方去。

你们现在准备去哪？你说。乌鸦这一次没有在问话后立刻回头看你。

乐观主义机灵在他兜帽旁漂浮。“先锋需要的地方，”它说，“总而言之，在海岸之外还有很多能做的事。”格林特用它圆润的机壳边角撞了撞乌鸦的鼻梁，示意他转过来看你。“来吧，守护者，”乌鸦轻轻抓住他的同伴，似乎不想在你面前这样，“我们可以回去一趟。”

你的机灵从你胸膛内飘出，与你对视一眼。觉醒者猎人让格林特停留在自己手心里，就那么捧着它。“我……很高兴我们能出来了，”他迅速扫过你，很快又扭过头去，“圣城。很好啊。也许我也能过去看看……”

你们都知道圣城内曾经发生过什么。乌鸦的老朋友们。他自然没把你划归到这里面去，你对他来讲似乎比旅者和整个圣城加起来更复杂。“或者，”你的机灵说，“其他地方。你可以和我们一起。”

听到这句话后的乌鸦比被你误伤时看起来还要惊讶。他倒是习惯了各种意义上的伤痛，对机灵的一句邀约反而做不出什么好的反应来。显得有些失礼，可怜，独自一人。你把机灵揽到自己肩上，感觉它也对你将要说的话感到不安，轻轻推挤着你的手指。

我们合作愉快。你看着乌鸦说。我是这样认为的。

乌鸦朝你隐秘的笑了一下，觉得你是在帮忙转移话题——况且，他好像很高兴你这样认为。燃烧的火焰将他虹膜印得更加明亮，他被卡巴尔们的尸体烤得暖烘烘的，你听出他尽力让自己的声音不至于太低弱。

“那是当然，守护者，”乌鸦说，“你……”他张了张嘴，在寻找一个足以描述你的词，“很好。和你一起总是很愉快。”

那堆篝火燃烧时偶尔噼啪爆裂两声，让你分神思考起卡巴尔的血液到底是些什么东西。他对你的长久注视表现出更多的焦躁，干脆盘腿坐到箱子上，失去威胁后你的屏障也没了作用、一会儿后也消失了。“所以，待会你们就要回去了吗？”他问你道。格林特终于从乌鸦手掌内飞起来，绕着他转了半圈。你发现它正从乌鸦的兜帽后审视着自己，仿佛打算建个你的数据模型——以此来看看这名觉醒者泰坦到底在想些什么。

“噢，我们要先去高塔一趟，不过也差不多……”机灵说，几秒后它意识到这就不再是个邀请了，“或者明天再去，也不要紧。”

格林特轻声问乌鸦：“守护者？”它的负光者花了段时间和光能才学会躲避麻烦，而现在它得把你和那些麻烦放在一起衡量一下。唯一不知情人坐在你对面，枪横在他的膝盖上。

你想起乌鸦被重铸好的那根腕骨，右半边手臂和许多枚弹孔。跟随佩特拉安葬他时你发现他咽喉上有一道细小的、几乎能被错认为你们身上常有的光晕似的痕迹，好像一条刀疤。至于她是以怎样的心情将他收拾整洁的，你不知道，你在被腐朽的花园间闲逛以远离那具灰白色尸体，对梦城的一无所知也并没有改变你什么。佩特拉向你说起自己被任命为女王之怒的那一天，仿佛在描述一个遥远的、千万年前的梦，她对你说：如果我对以前的你留有印象，都不该说这句话，但是不。这是唯一一次有人提起你的过去，一些你从未、也不想去追索的东西，类似于被海水侵蚀的容易被错认的鸦鹰骸骨。在两仪界参与生存过的你的痕迹彻底消失了，而在海岸上，你发现乌鸦的脖颈十分光滑，浅淡光芒在他赤裸的腹部与你手指间流转，没有一丝伤痕。

你示意他看着你。

“你可以和我一起走，”你说，大概不过是重复了机灵刚才的台词，“和我回圣城。”

“和你。”乌鸦说。

他还不知道你在圣城有一间狭窄、久未使用过的单间。人们将泰坦称为城邦的基石，而你的职业是你的骄傲，久而久之，有时连你也会忘记自己也要生活在这里。一个远离主干道，离高塔稍有些距离的位置，偏远，安静，很少会有负光者经过——包括你，好像守护者们向来只逗留很短一会时间，毕竟星系里有太多事情可做了。乌鸦开始想象你所描述的那几个字到底象征着什么，因为他的视线在你和他的手掌间来回，需要他抓住一些难名状的东西似的。

如果你想，也可以戴上头盔。你低声指出。

他从不担心在你面前露出整张脸。可能第一次会有，在许多次谈话后便打消干净了。如今在你重新提起这个话题后，有一瞬间，乌鸦显得很痛苦，他总要在已经逃离的两种痛苦中选择一个。你看着猎人无意识间摩擦着自己膝盖，像有强迫症那样，随后轻声对你说：听起来也还不错。

“不要假装说，不错，”你说，“我想听你的真实想法。”

乌鸦摇头。“怎么会是假装呢？”他辩解道，“想象不出还能有什么更好的选择了，守护者。”

你从倚靠的箱柜旁走开，夹着头盔，踩灭一小撮火苗时乌鸦从后面紧盯着你。这片沙地吸饱卡巴尔的血之后似乎下沉了几寸，无比松软，在你留下的脚印里浮出来一块崭新的水坑。你的机灵悄悄停留到他们身边，朝格林特提出建议。“至少你得和我们去找一趟班西，”它说，“检查检查，你知道，那个……”

格林特说：“脑动脉血管瘤。”

乌鸦在你又一次徘徊到他面前时伸手拦住你，索要你的下一句话。他对抬头仰视已经颇为习惯，重心稍向后靠，露出喉骨。“但我不想给你惹来麻烦，”他说，“一些、不好的事——总会发生在我身边，那很复杂。”

对你来说那倒是和天空一样明朗。乌鸦说完后又移开视线，在你把头盔推到他怀里要他抱住时才诧异的转回来。他仍没意识到甚至被你摸清楚的一部分的他自己，因为这件事会无休止的重复：以他的痛苦为起点，直到有另一个人将他隔离起来。他曾经的幽灵是第一个，其次是蛛王，而你认为自己会成为最后一个。

“有时我会想以前的事。”乌鸦说。他听起来像是不希望自己活过来。

“你很好奇？”

“我们应该放弃这种好奇，对吗？”

你没权利回答这个问题。猎人抱着你的头盔，在你身后黑烟愈发浓厚，几乎像一道有生命的物体那样扭曲。他那样抱着产生出一种奇妙的错位感，好像你的颅骨被放在了乌鸦大腿上。

“和我一起走，”你说，“你可以像现在一样，不用去考虑其他人。”

头盔的右上角磨损掉一块，露出下面银白色的漆底。乌鸦的手指一直放在那一小块上面。他那样盯着你，好像指望这就能让你明白他说的那些麻烦的、不好的事对一名守护者来讲有多严重，他相当在乎你权当不存在的名誉。

但几秒钟后乌鸦对你说：好。他向一部分的自己妥协了，因为他的所有权从蛛王那转让给了你。觉醒者跪坐起来和你差不多处于同一高度，他帮你戴上头盔，充斥着烧焦卡巴尔和微妙气味的空气立刻被阻绝在外，将你从这片焦土上隔离开。同样燃烧着的金色眼睛找到覆面之下的你的，乌鸦的额头与你相抵，不在意这会给他蹭上什么样的灰尘。

你听他说：谢谢，为……所有事。与乌鸦的对视坚持到你率先抽身的那一刻。他额前留下一小块红色，像你头盔上残存的一点温度，像你身后的热度同时开始退却。你们在篝火彻底熄灭前商定好了一切，当你站起身时，不需要再刻意说些什么乌鸦便会跟上你，仿佛你是他新认定的一支锚。


End file.
